1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness that includes at least one conductive path, and an exterior member which accommodates and protects the conductive path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, high-tension (that is, high-voltage) wire harnesses electrically connect a battery to an inverter unit, and the inverter unit to a motor unit in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2004-224156 includes a high-tension electric wire which is a high-tension conductive path, and an exterior member that accommodates the high-tension electric wire.